


И жизнь, и слезы, и любовь

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Poetry, Reflections on Victor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: сan you hear my heartbeat? tired of feeling never enough/ Виктор в череде влюбленностей в разных людей, которые не принесли ему счастья.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ну знаете, как это бывает. ты садишься писать нормальную адекватную идею, а с первых строчек выходит херня. а потом ты вспоминаешь канон, пожимаешь плечами и позволяешь этому случиться.  
> соу, очень рвано, много врак и вымысла (хо-хо, мы же тут фанфики пишем, конечно, много врак и вымысла), много второстепенных придуманных персонажей.   
> и пушкин. ну куда уж без пушкина-то?

— _И вот опять явилась ты,  
Как мимолетное виденье,  
Как гений чистой красоты.  
  
И сердце бьется в упоенье,  
И для него воскресли вновь  
И божество, и вдохновенье,  
И жизнь, и слезы, и любовь! _  
  
Виктор заканчивает читать наизусть стихотворение, отрывает глаза от заплатки, сделанной из других обоев у самого потолка, и робко смотрит на Лизу. Лиза равнодушно пялится в окно и лениво барабанит пальцами по столу.   
  
— Молодец, Витя, — говорит Наталья Ивановна и подталкивает его к месту. — Есть еще желающие рассказать наизусть?   
  
В классе молчание, только Виктор поднял руку, только он хотел рассказать. И не наизусть, а Лизе, хоть так, но признаться. Дима хлопает его по плечу и кивает одобрительно. Виктор садится за свою заднюю парту и вновь смотрит на Лизу, теперь бесцельно тыкающую ручкой в тетрадь. Ее волосы убраны в пучок, сегодня у их танцевального кружка выступление перед администрацией школы. Виктор уже неделю составляет речь поддержки.   
  
К концу уроков он почти решается подойти, но её окружают хихикающие подружки и уводят прочь. У Виктора внутри все сжимается – и больно, и сладко, и страшно, когда он покупает три ромашки у бабуси рядом магазином. Он собирается подарить их Лизе после выступления.   
  
Лиза… Лиза танцует так, словно для нее это дыхание, так естественно и изящно. Виктор очарован ей целиком и полностью, и ему кажется, что по её слову он может, что угодно. Только Лиза на него не смотрит. Виктор не осуждает – тонкие волосы невзрачного блеклого цвета, вечно выглядящие так, словно он не моет голову месяцами, длинные руки, короткие ноги, и на физкультуре он вечно плетется в конце – никакой выносливости. Жалкое зрелище.   
  
Виктору двенадцать, и он хочет, чтобы Лиза его полюбила.   
  
Он, замирая от ужаса и радости, дарит ей цветы после выступления. Лиза смотрит на него недоуменно, берет ромашки и благодарит. Через пятнадцать минут Виктор видит, как она выкидывает их – поникшие и жалкие – в мусорку рядом со входом.   
  
_Ни божества, ни вдохновенья,_  
Ни слез, ни жизни, ни любви.  
  
***  
  
Шкафрин, как ни странно, в Виктора верит. Несмотря на все его недостатки, он уверенно говорит, что Виктор станет звездой. Правда, Шкафрин – пьяница по словам мамы. И то, что ему разрешают учить детей фигурному катанию – недосмотр. Шкафрин прикладывается к фляжке перед каждым занятием и бодро командует им выходить на лед.   
  
Виктору четырнадцать, и, кажется, его ноги совершенно нормальной длины. Волосы нужно немного отрастить и мыть не мылом, а нормальным шампунем. Об этом ему насмешливо говорит Анастасия Олеговна, отвечающая за его образ на первых в жизни серьезных соревнованиях.  
  
— Ты вообще видел себя на льду, Вить? — спрашивает она, когда Виктор в очередной раз говорит ей про свои страхи. — Ты будто паришь. Лед слушается тебя. Король льда. Вот, кто ты.   
  
У Анастасии Олеговны огромные зеленые глаза, длинные темные волосы и всегда красные губы. Дорогая помада, шушукаются девчонки. Анастасия Олеговна – красивая и добрая, поощряющая каждый шаг Виктора. Анастасия Олеговна разрешает называть себя Настей и треплет Виктора по стремительно отрастающим волосам.   
  
Она похожа на ангела, такая чистая и прекрасная, путеводная звезда. Виктор следует за ней – к победе на соревновании.   
  
— Король льда, — говорит Настя и целует его в щеку в день победы. Ему четырнадцать, и он смертельно влюблен в Настю.   
  
На пальце Насти появляется кольцо, а Шкафрин больше не выпивает. Виктору четырнадцать, и он ничего не замечает, сочиняя стихи и перебирая мелодии, скатываясь в учебе и отчаянно мечтая о Насте.   
  
Шкафрин отправляет его на всероссийские, в Москву, вместе с Настей. И в купе поезда, пока соседи дремлют на нижних полках, он шепчет ей свои стихи о любви, неровные, даже близко не пушкинские, но зато от всего сердца. И Настя – волшебная и совершенно неземная Настя — шепчет в ответ:  
  
— Это так здорово, что ты такой разносторонний. Потрясающие стихи, хоть я вообще в них ничего не смыслю. Продолжай в том же духе.   
  
Виктор злится на нее и отворачивается к стене. А в Москве он признается ей еще раз – через катание, если она иначе не понимает. Он вкладывает всю свою глупую влюбленность, весь свой страх и все свои бессонные ночи. Он растворяется в музыке и движениях, движется, забывая о времени и пространстве. Есть только он и его сводящая с ума любовь к Насте.   
  
— Ты невероятный, — она обнимает его крепко-крепко, когда он заканчивает. — И слишком юн, чтобы быть Королем. Ты Принц. Принц льда, Витя.   
  
И тогда Виктор тянется к её губам, неуверенно и неумело, а она закрывает их ладонью и смотрит строго:  
  
— На надо. Ты же понимаешь? Не надо.  
  
Виктор не понимает, но отступает. Отступает, чтобы через месяц быть приглашенным на свадьбу Анастасии Олеговны и Шкафрина.   
  
Ему четырнадцать, и он очень не хочет больше влюбляться.  
  
***  
  
— И почему ты не девчонка? — спрашивает Дима, дергая его за волосы. Виктор завязал их в хвост, чтобы не лезли в глаза. — Со спины не отличить, прикинь?   
  
— Отстань, — фыркает Виктор и лениво смотрит в окно, сидя на месте, которое всегда занимала Лиза. До того, как её отец разорился, и семье пришлось переехать. На уроке литературы сонно, Виктор даже не читал ни одного произведения из списка – слишком занят был тренировками и международными соревнованиями. Не зря. Очередная победа досталась неподражаемому ледяному принцу.   
  
— Ты редко бываешь в школе, — жалуется Дима, продолжая дергать его за волосы. Виктор недовольно поворачивается к нему. — Давай хоть сегодня сходим погулять.   
  
Ближайшая неделя у него свободна, и Виктор соглашается. Не потому что ему очень интересно, а потому что Дима всегда был его другом, даже когда Виктор считал себя недоразумением. Сейчас он мог бы выбрать кого угодно и позвать за собой. И любой пошел бы следом.   
  
Виктору шестнадцать, он всеобщий любимчик, яркая звездочка на небосклоне российского фигурного катания, и знает об этом.   
  
Самым странным было понять – кто он. Прекратить смотреть на себя через кривое зеркало, упрямо показывавшее ему вечного стремного неудачника, которым он давно не был в чужих глазах. Если вообще когда-то был.   
  
Он понял, что красив – лицом и телом. Понял, что многим нравится его задорный характер. Большинство беспомощны перед его улыбкой и подмигиванием. Он понял, что талантлив так, как мало кто когда-либо был. И понял, что это осознают остальные.   
  
И это знание… Это знание сделало его как будто бы всемогущим. Он делал то, что хотел, и то, как хотел. И ему позволялось. Ему прощалось больше, чем должно было прощаться кому-либо его пола и возраста. И Виктор, наверное, впервые в жизни почувствовал себя полностью уверенно.   
  
К концу недели он неоправданно счастлив. Потому что Дима – лучший друг, которого можно было пожелать. Они носятся по дворам так, будто им снова по десять. Заходят в кафе, так, будто им уже есть восемнадцать. И играют на приставке Виктора до маминых гневных комментариев. Виктор купается в этом, вновь ничего не замечая.   
  
И когда его припирают к стене Туров и Рогожкин, он не понимает, что происходит.   
  
— Ну, как? — спрашивает Рогожкин, ухмыляясь. Виктор вздрагивает, потому что у него нет пудовых кулаков и нечеловеческой силищи, как у этих двоих.   
  
— Что как? — уточняет Виктор. Туров впечатывает кулак в стену рядом с ним, а Рогожкин нависает еще ниже.   
  
— Нравится быть педиком?   
  
Виктор не дурак, ему шестнадцать, он знает о том, кто такие геи. Господи, ну, разумеется, он в курсе. Вот только касательно себя он об этом не думал ни разу в жизни. И эти слова заставляют его лицо удивленно вытянуться.   
  
— В смысле? — вновь спрашивает он, ломая сценарий. — Я не пробовал.   
  
Туров рычит, и Рогожкин отстраняет его в сторону.   
  
— Ну как не пробовал, а, принцесска? — почти ласково шепчет он. — Волосы вон какие отрастил, не у каждой девчонки такие есть. А с Димоном все под ручки ходишь, да виснешь на нем – как баба. Или ты ему еще не давал?  
  
Это звучит и абсурдно, и обидно, так что Виктор не знает, что сказать. Только вспоминает слова Димы «И почему ты не девчонка». Вот как.   
  
— А тебе тоже захотелось? — дерзко улыбается он Рогожкину. Отпираться глупо – идиоты втемяшили хреноту в свои недалекие головы. Зачем переубеждать, если не будешь услышан? — Так вот, ни тебе, ни Турову, я бы не дал.   
  
Виктор знает, что его сейчас будут бить, но уверен, что переживет. Зато ни Рогожкин, ни Туров не переживут судебного иска против них. Виктору шестнадцать, и у него есть личный адвокат.   
  
И Туров хочет. Хочет его избить, но Рогожкин почему-то не дает. Утаскивает приятеля за собой, оставляя Виктора у стены.   
  
Еще через неделю – и непонятно никому как – Виктор упирается руками спинку дивана и протяжно стонет под Рогожкиным, изнывая от возбуждения и боли. Это не изнасилование, это по взаимному желанию. И это прекрасно.  
  
Рогожкина зовут Влад – «только попробуй сказать Владик» - и он умеет очень неплохо ухаживать. Разумеется, они держат это в секрете, потому что то, что между ними – «полный пиздец». И Виктор не может нормально тренироваться.   
  
Влад влюблен в него целиком и полностью, и это просто смешно, как он прячется от этого чувства, продолжая изливать его на Виктора всеми возможными способами.   
  
Виктору шестнадцать, и он абсурдно любим своим одноклассником.   
  
***  
  
— Я тебя только по телевизору и вижу! — орет Рогожкин, когда Виктор в субботу собирается на тренировку. Рогожкин подловил его дома в одиночестве. Ублюдок.   
  
— Я занят, — спокойно отвечает Виктор, а в следующую секунду оказывается схваченным за длинные волосы. Влад больно тянет за них и зло пыхтит на ухо, собираясь прижать к стене и сделать что-то грубое и определенно связанное с сексом. Виктор не возбужден ни капли, ему плохо от того, что Рогожкин – такая мразь. — Отпусти по-хорошему.   
  
— Не то что? Побежишь к своему тренеру? Адвокату? А, Рапунцель? Расскажешь им, как тебя выебали в жопу? Бедный мальчик. Суд будет громким, звездочка. Скатишься с небосклона в самые ебеня.   
  
Виктор не слушает его и с размаху прописывает в челюсть, вырывая волосы из хватки. Больно до брызнувших слез, но он не обращает внимания, ударяя в пах, а затем толкает от себя.   
  
— Я не твоя подружка, — говорит Виктор серьезно. — Уходи, пока я действительно не пошел на такой размен. Карьера в России – ничто. Я буду желанен везде.   
  
Рогожкин выпрямляется и смотрит на него зверем. А потом выплевывает:   
  
— Сучка патлатая, — и выходит прочь.   
  
Виктору восемнадцать, и его самые долгие отношения оказались полным кошмаром.   
  
***  
  
— Вот скажите мне, Виктор, — тянет его имя Лили, ненавязчиво касаясь своей ногой его ноги под столом. — Какие женщины вам нравятся?  
  
Виктор смотрит на нее с улыбкой и ощущает настоящее удовольствие от их флирта. Он чувствует, как за его спиной расправляет крылья большая птица, готовая поднять его на небеса. Ему двадцать, он учится в университете на иностранных языках, и совершенно точно очерствел во всех возможных смыслах. Но эта женщина – женщина старше его на добрые десять лет, красивая и очень умная француженка. О, она заставляет его трепетать.   
  
— Роковые, — произносит он в ответ. Именно так он может описать её. Его французский весьма неплох, хуже, чем английский, но лучше, чем японский. И он говорит по-французски, чтобы доставить ей удовольствие. — Такие, чтобы были способны растопить холодное сердце Ледяного Принца.   
  
— Очаровательно, — смеется Лили, ее темные глаза сверкают то ли от вина, то ли от удовольствия. И она явно хочет Виктора как можно скорее уложить в койку. — Могу я задать еще один вопрос?  
  
— Конечно, — Виктор доливает ей вина и сам не забывает сделать глоток. Лили не похожа ни на Лизу, ни Анастасию Олеговну. Они кажутся бледными копиями Лили.  
  
— Что с вашими прекрасными волосами? Когда я первый раз увидела вас два года назад, выступающим под музыку из Кармен… Я была пленена, — Виктор морщится. Он тогда умудрился сделать ошибку, а во всем был виноват ублюдский Рогожкин. — Я влюбилась в ваш образ.   
  
— То есть без длинных волос я не так хорош? — улыбается ей Виктор. У них какой-то обратный флирт, но она и правда весьма настойчива. Лили смеется и качает головой.   
  
— Прекрасен. Но все же?  
  
— Они мне надоели, — легко врет Виктор, вспоминая последние слова Рогожкина. — Другой образ. Образ мальчишки. Несерьезно.   
  
— Тогда почему все еще Принц, а не Король?   
  
— Не нашлось Королевы, — отвечает Виктор, глядя ей прямо в глаза.   
  
В ту ночь она делает его Королем в постели, а на следующий день он становится Королем Льда для всех, кто видит его выступление.   
  
***  
  
В свои двадцать два Виктор сидит на крыше бывшей школы и пытается хоть что-то сочинить. Но стихов он не писал с четырнадцати, а чувства выражал на льду. Сейчас же он влюблен в трепетного ясноглазого юношу, еще не окончившего школу, но рассуждающего о поэзии как опытный критик. Он обожает стихи и ужасно боится спорта. Катание Виктора вызывает в нем ужас.   
  
— Почему ты здесь? — спрашивает Дима. Сегодня двери на крышу открыты, то и дело ходят люди в специальной одежде, что-то проверяют, собираются что-то чинить. Виктора тянет повыше. Дима – учитель математики, немного дерганный и всегда с сигаретой.   
  
— Пытаюсь сочинить что-нибудь. Не получается, — сознается Виктор. Очередная влюбленность тяжко ложится на сердце, совсем не окрыляя. — Я не поэт.  
  
— Открыл Америку, — хохочет Дима и садится рядом. — В кого ты влюблен?   
  
Виктор смотрит на него и хочет-хочет-хочет рассказать. Но не может. Он знает свою страну, знает людей, которые в ней живут. И любит и её, странную и тяжкую, и их – измученных и сердитых. Виктор улыбается – привычно солнечно и как на заказ для фото в журнал – и качает головой.   
  
— Меня посадят.  
  
— Было бы неприятно, — Дима достает сигареты и закуривает. Виктор тоже хочет, но в ушах стоит вопль Якова, и он не просит.   
  
Они молчат, а потом Виктор спрашивает:  
  
— Что ты думаешь обо мне?   
  
— Что ты несчастный дурак, — отвечает Дима. — И загоняешь себя во всем. Когда ты в последний раз действительно радовался? Я не помню тебя смеющимся.  
  
— Я часто смеюсь, — возражает Виктор.  
  
— Тогда я гуманитарий.  
  
Виктору двадцать два, и он устал от своих влюбленностей.   
  
***  
  
Юре двенадцать, он явно ни разу в жизни не влюблялся, не страдал от низкой самооценки и не думал о самоубийстве из-за разбитого сердца. Юре двенадцать, он виртуозно бесит Якова и строит грандиозные планы. Юре двенадцать, и он собирается равняться на Виктора.   
  
— Плохая идея, — говорит Мила, и господи, она девочка-подросток, не давайте ей слова. — Виктор – отвратительный.   
  
— Виктор здесь, — замечает Виктор, не отрывая взгляд от телефона.   
  
— Вааау, — тянет Мила и чмокает жвачкой. — Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Разве ты не должен придумывать себе новую программу, выражающую твои прекрасные и необъятные чувства? «Ты не такой, как все. Ты - намного глубже. У тебя внутри океан, а у других – лужи», — цитирует она мутную хрень из этих ваших интернетов.   
  
Виктор не отвечает ей. Что он может сделать с влюбленной в него и отвергнутой им девочкой? Ничего. Просто молчать, не разбивая сердце ей еще сильнее. Благо она талантлива и красива, и скоро забудет. Виктор по себе знает.   
  
— Ты глупая,— уверено говорит Юра, выплывая на лед. Скоро появится Яков, и Виктору до этого лучше свалить от греха подальше. Потому что он больше не хочет рассказывать о любви своим катанием. Он не может любить. Больше не может. — И баба.   
  
— Что ты сейчас сказал? — повышает голос Мила, тоже выбираясь на лед. Виктор собирает вещи и выходит прочь из Ледового Дворца.   
  
Ему двадцать четыре, и он на исходе. Слишком мало выносливости. Как в детстве. Обогнал самого себя, и скоро будет плестись в конце. Ему двадцать четыре, и он снова не уверен в том, куда ему двигаться дальше. Скоро все закончится. А он почему-то до сих пор ничего не нашел. Ему будто снова двенадцать, и он готовится выступать перед классом. Будто снова четырнадцать, и он пишет стихи для Насти. Снова шестнадцать, и он очарован чужой влюбленностью.   
  
***  
  
Ему двадцать семь, и он исполняет «Будь рядом со мной». И проблема не сыграть чувства – этим он овладел в совершенстве. Проблема ощутить хоть что-нибудь. Но внутри пусто-пусто. И ничего не отзывается. Виктор знает, что судьи видят это. А еще Виктор знает, что его слишком любят, чтобы легко простить это. На этот раз.   
  
Его покинуло все – и способность, и желание чувствовать. Так ему кажется. Он вконец утомлен.   
  
Он приходит домой, падает на диван и смотрит в потолок. Он не знает, что делать дальше. Все, что в нем было – иссякло. И ничего больше не осталось.   
  
Юра не понимает этого. И Яков не понимает. А Виктор думает о Лизе, выкинувшей его цветы, и о Насте, вышедшей замуж за Шкафрина, и о Рогожкине, и о Лили, и о том мальчике-поэте, сбежавшем творить в Англию. Он думает о том, что пока они были, был и Виктор – самый разный. Роковой, нежный, влюбленный, глупый, несуразный, счастливый, желающий отдать себя и показать им целый мир.   
  
Но они ушли, исчезли из его жизни, пробыв в ней искрами, вспышками, от которых не осталось даже тлеющих углей. И Виктор чувствует себя пустым – фальшивкой, оболочкой. Виктор схватился бы за любое чувство, пусть иссушающее до кончиков пальцев, уничтожающее, всепожирающее. Да даже не для выступления. А просто так – чтобы быть.   
  
***  
  
Виктору двадцать семь, и он смотрит вирусное видео с Юри Кацуки, который прекрасен сам по себе. Без стихов, влюбленностей и метаний. Виктору двадцать семь, он смотрит на Юри Кацуки, и наконец может дышать. Как там было?  
  


 _И для него воскресли вновь_  
И божество, и вдохновенье,  
И жизнь, и слезы, и любовь.


End file.
